


Intrusive Thoughts

by tippens



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dean Has Secrets, Dean Has a Crush, M/M, Sam is a Tease, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippens/pseuds/tippens
Summary: Dean has [insert title here] about his younger brother.





	Intrusive Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Wincest, but here we are.

Sam walked past Dean’s room with a towel around his waist. It’s a sight he always saw after Sam’s showers. 

His brother had such a nice body. It was kind of hard not to look. Dean told himself it was because he envied the muscles and abs, but in the very back of his mind - in a place he never yielded to - he knew the real reason. 

Sam was so attractive. It was no secret that they both had great genes and they got a lot of female attention. They were brothers, so they looked similar. Finding Sam attractive would be far more vain of Dean if it weren’t for their differences.

His hazel eyes were a little more exciting than Dean’s green, in his opinion. They even made Dean light-headed sometimes. When the sun hit them, they looked so vibrant. 

That wasn’t the only thing Dean liked. His lips, his nose, and his hair (even though he wanted to cut it), everything about him was so sexy. 

He was able to shrug those thoughts off until he had that one dream. 

They had had the entire bunker to themselves, so there was no one around to hear their moans. No one around to judge. And boy, they had taken advantage of that.

That dream in which his brother’s soft lips made a sweet trail down his chest and stomach and took him into his mouth. The one where Sam asked him to ride him.

_“Like those cowboys you like so much,” Sam murmured._

The dream that had Dean waking up covered in sweat with a raging hard-on.

It’s funny how one little damned dream could disorient him so badly. He couldn't look Sam in the eye for a whole week after.

He was beautiful. And laying eyes on him was just a reminder of the places his mind ran off to.

Every time he would masturbate, the dream would pop into his head. And every time, he would fight it and think about busty Asian beauties instead.

He loved his brother.

And he would never act on these sick, involuntary thoughts.

But he couldn’t deny that sometimes he wondered if Sam ever thought the same kinds of thoughts about him.


End file.
